


Love is in the Air

by pigeonking



Series: The Princess and the Wonderbolt [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Now you see I've only gone and started another spin-off series following another totally different pairing.This is Twilight and Rainbow's first date and it's gonna be a good one I hope.The rating maybe raised later because if it feels right then the two of them may just have sex on their first date... we'll see, but only if it feels right.Enjoy!





	1. Blind Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



Flying above the clouds wearing a blindfold with only Rainbow Dash’s voice as a guide was a new experience for Princess Twilight Sparkle. It had all started earlier that afternoon when Rainbow had turned up at the castle announcing that she had the perfect plan for their first date. The pegasus had then proceeded to tie a scarf tightly around her eyes and had instructed her to fly following the sound of her voice. After a couple of crashes into trees and houses Twilight had finally gotten the hang of tuning out every other sound and just homing in on Rainbow’s voice. The princess would have been the first to admit that she wasn’t the greatest flier at the best of times so being blindfolded did little to boost her confidence.

What kept her going was the fact that the only reason that she could fly as well as she could was thanks to her lessons from her girlfriend, Rainbow Dash… self-professed greatest flier in all of Equestria, and the fact that said girlfriend was leading her somewhere that she had been promised was so awesome that she’d be hard pressed to find anything more awesome at least until their second date.

After it seemed like they had been flying forever Twilight finally found her hooves touching something that managed to be fluffy, light and solid all at the same time and the princess realised that she had to be standing on a cloud. Only Pegasi and alicorns were capable of achieving such a remarkable feat.

“Okay you can take the blindfold off now.” Rainbow’s voice sounded close by.

Twilight used her magic to loosen the scarf and levitate it away from her eyes.

As she allowed her sight to readjust to the daylight Twilight found herself gazing at the most wonderful picnic spread she had ever had the pleasure of setting eyes upon! There were all sorts of sandwiches, cakes and quiches and pitchers of lemonade, orangeade, cider and all sorts of other wonderful delicacies.

“Oh my goodness, Rainbow Dash!” Twilight exclaimed in delight. “This is wonderful! You didn’t have to go to all of this trouble just for me!”

“If I can’t do this for my fabulous princess girlfriend then who can I do it for?” Rainbow Dash gushed. “You’re totally worth it, Twilight. I wanted to show you just how special you are to me!”

“Well, I certainly do feel special!” Twilight replied happily. “Thank you, Dashy… I love it!”

“And that’s not all!” Rainbow continued. “Look up!”

Twilight did as she was told and gasped at what she saw.

Above their little picnic cloud was a collection of other clouds, but they were far more spectacular than any normal run of the mill clouds. These ones had been especially sculpted into a heart shape with an arrow through the middle and the words ‘Rainbow Dash loves Twilight Sparkle’ carved into them.

Twilight felt happy tears welling in her eyes.

“I don’t know what to say.” She said.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Rainbow Dash replied tenderly.

“I love you, Rainbow Dash!” Twilight said.

“I love you too, Twilight.” Rainbow returned and she kissed her princess on the lips.

“Now let’s eat!”


	2. Sky dance of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they do have sex on the first date, but I thought that this story was far too sweet and romantic to go into details so Rainbow and Twilight will be allowed their privacy on this occasion. :)

Later Twilight and Rainbow lay side by side on their backs; their stomachs totally stuffed with food and drink, as they looked up at the heart shaped cloud and just enjoyed each other’s closeness. Every so often they would turn and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes and their lips would come together in a kiss.

Twilight sighed contentedly.

“Best first date ever!” she said.

“Oh yeah?” Rainbow Dash drawled. “And how many of those have you been on?”

Twilight blushed. “Actually this would be the first!”

The two girls giggled.

“Well this one isn’t over yet!” Rainbow went on.

“Ooh what did you have in mind?” Twilight wondered.

“I was thinking that once our stomachs have settled a little we can go for a romantic fly together.” Rainbow replied.

“Well aside from the butterflies that I get every time I look at you, my stomach is feeling pretty settled right now.” Twilight told her with a coy smile.

“Butterflies, huh?” it was Rainbow’s turn to blush. “Well in that case let’s go. I’ll come back and tidy this all up tomorrow.”

Twilight stood up. “You seem to be forgetting that your girlfriend is awesome at magic!” she said with a wink.

Twilight’s horn glowed with purple magical energy and everything laid out before them vanished in a flash to reappear all neatly packed away in a picnic basket.

“Now all you’ve got to do is come back for this basket.” Twilight explained.

“You’re right!” Rainbow regarded her with adoration. “My girlfriend is totally awesome.”

Twilight moved closer to her and they kissed.

When their lips parted Rainbow Dash broke into a grin.

“Bet ya can’t keep up with me!” and then she flew off in a blur of rainbow colour.

“Oh no you didn’t!” Twilight called after her with a joyous laugh and she took off after her as fast as her wings could carry her.  

Twilight was proud of herself when she pulled alongside Rainbow Dash so that they were flying nose to nose.

Rainbow turned her head and stole a mid-air kiss from her.

“Follow my lead!” she instructed Twilight.

The princess nodded and prepared to do just that.

Rainbow Dash proceeded to perform a series of twists and turns through the air, weaving between clouds, and then she climbed high into the air before allowing herself to freefall backwards in a nose dive, her wings folded behind her back. Twilight matched her move for move so that they were falling together in perfect synchronicity and then at the last possible minute they both pulled out of the dive into a loop the loop and climbed high back into the sky. Then Rainbow Dash turned onto her side facing Twilight and Twilight mirrored her so that she was facing Rainbow. Rainbow Dash reached out her hooves and locked them with Twilight’s and they began to roll together in mid-air and their lips touched together once more in a passionate aerial kiss. They performed another triple loop the loop with their lips thus locked before coming apart again.

It was the most exhilarating flying experience either of them had ever had.

When Twilight looked about to get her bearings she realised that they had reached Rainbow Dash’s cloud house.

“Do you want to come inside?” Rainbow asked her, stilling holding her with one hoof.

Twilight simply smiled and nodded and she allowed herself to be led inside by the hoof.

Once inside they headed straight for Rainbow’s bedroom.

“Are you sure about this?” Rainbow asked Twilight as they stood on the threshold.

“I am if you are!” Twilight replied.

That was answer enough for Rainbow and she took Twilight into her room and closed the door behind them.

A few seconds later the door opened again and an oblivious and sleeping Tank the tortoise was plonked unceremoniously on the floor outside the room before the door was shut once more and didn’t open again for quite some time.

 

**The End**


End file.
